


Do Not Lie To The Vex

by cumphantom



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, But to another character, Displeasing a high power, Implied fuck or die, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Neither side wants it, Punishment, Referenced abuse/past bad stuff., Sensory Deprivation, Vex Magic, author is trying his best to think of the terminology to use in the tags, convex, kinda forced orgasm?, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumphantom/pseuds/cumphantom
Summary: Cubfan lied.Both will pay the price.
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Do Not Lie To The Vex

The room was dark. That was about the only physical description Cub could have given. It was felt like an all black infinity room, yet it was made by vex magic and all the more suffocating for it. Were it not for Scar sitting beside him, squeezing Cub’s hand tightly, Cub would have gone mad in this room long ago.

“Well?” asked the Vex, high pitched noises screeching out displeasure. They, appeared, and surrounded the two ConVex on all sides. It made Cub dizzy trying to focus on them. Vex could never sit still. The darkness, Scar, and the Vex. Those where who Cub had to convince.

“I did it,” Cub confessed, looking down at his knees. “It was my fault. Leave Scar alone.”

“Cub, I can’t let you. It was my fault. Not Cub. He had nothing to do with it!” Scar exclaimed.

“No, Scar just doesn’t want me to take the blame. I messed up, not him.”

“I won’t let you take the blame for some you didn’t-“

“—I did do it—“

“—You can’t just protect me Cub—“

“—Scar it was me let it be—“

“—This is my fail—“

“—This was mine—“

“QUIET!” the Vex screamed. Scar and Cub’s mouths snapped shut. Cub wined at the pain in his tongue from the sudden close. Vex flew up close to their faces, Cub and Scar instinctually backing away. Beneath the permanent grins, anger was seen, “Who. Did. It?”

“I did,” Cub and Scar responded together.

“Then,” the Vex growled, “you will both be punished.”

Cub and Scar shared a look of fear, yet, slight relief. The ConVex were allies, friends united. They could bear this together, whatever would happen this time. The Vex vanished, disappearing to the darkness. Cub forced a smile on his face and looked to Scar. He was shaking slightly.

“So, what do you want this week for ConVex screwups?” Cub said, deceivingly lighthearted. Scar snorted.

“Limbs ripped apart is always a favorite, but getting your mind shattered is such a classic. How about you?”

“Oh, maybe something less weekly,” Cub thought aloud, “transform us into a monster and have us watch our bodies kill the unsuspecting Hermit.”

“Has she—“

“No, she hasn’t,” Cub cutoff. False hadn’t spoken to Cub in weeks after that incident. Cub forced his smile larger. He couldn’t control the situation, but he could control his outlook, be encouraging and ready to suffer through whatever demented trick the Vex threw at the two. 

At least, came from the dark part of Cub’s mind, they never had them fight each other. The Vex ‘protected’ their own, but would happily break Cub and Scar when they messed up, in mind and body. Who knew what could happen.

At least the smile seemed to calm Scar down.

There was a whisper, Cub could hear. He turned around, looking for the source. He and Scar found them at the same time, two Vex masks. The clay masks looked identical to any normal vex mask, blue color, carvings of power, save for one feature. The mask’s mouth was open in a circular shape.

“What’s this?” Scar asked curiously, picking one up. 

“Try it on,” the Vex invited. Cub shuffled. He almost recognized the masks, but it was an odd recognition. Almost like it had been purposely hidden from his mind. Were they not in the mansion of the Vex, Cub would have given it more thought. 

Scar didn’t have the same hesitation, and put the mask on his face. “Well,” Scar said about to press on the adhesive mask, “let’s see wha-huuu.”

Scar’s throat gurgled ask the mask fused to his face. His noises turned to breaths, attempts to speak sounding like his mouth wouldn’t close. Cub found his eyes looking at the circular hole, realization dawning in his eyes. 

“Put on your mask, ConVex,” the Vex said impatiently. Cub did not want to put on his mask. They were for one reason only. Sex. A rarer punishment, and one Scar and Cub had only heard whispers about. 

“Scar had nothing to do with this,” Cub begged, “let him go, do what you want with—“

“Put on your mask, ConVex,” the Vex voices screamed in a cacophonous symphony. “We will not ask again.”

Cub picked up the mask, flinching slightly as he lowered it onto his face. There was a small surge of power inside Cub, his magic rising to the surface while his kind connected to the Vex. Unlike Scar’s mask, Cub’s allowed him to speak. The mouth was normal. “What do you want?”

The Vex didn’t seem to hear him. They came up close to Cub, surrounding his mind on all sides. He couldn’t see where his mind space ended and the empty room began, even with his eyes squeezed tightly. “What do we want? We wanted to know the truth. You conspired to lie to us, but we,” Cub gasped as a Vex’s blade sliced down his back, “know everything.”

This was his fault, Cub realized. He had wanted to protect Scar from the Vex, but now? He swallowed, blinking back tears from both the pain and the sorrow.

“If you don’t want to get hurt,” the Vex said, “you will do what we say, ConVex. Do you understand?”

Cub was silent for but a moment. Another slice, this time on his shoulder, provoked a gasp.

“We want a response—”

“Yes,” Cub cried. He was shivering slightly. He blinked away more tears, and a lead sparkling with blue magic appeared in front of him.

“Tie his hands behind his back,” ordered the Vex.

The Vex could easily use their magic to do this, faster then Cub was fumbling with the lead. It was about the humiliation of Cub tying up his friend. Cub picked up the lead, and wrapped it around one of Scar’s wrists. Scar jerked back in surprise, struggling again the holding. “Scar please,” Cub tried.

Scar groaned in protest, continuing the struggle.

“Scar it’ll be alright,” Cub soothed, “just stop struggling and it’ll be over, I’m sorry.”

Scar didn’t seem to hear. Could he hear? Cub took another look. The mask covered Scar’s ears, and rippled with power over them. Where the eye holes should be was nothing. Cub felt even more sick.

“You’re depriving him of sight and sound,” Cub protested. About ten swords pressed against his body all at once, instantly causing Cub to freeze. Five were against his back and legs, but others were against his toes. Cub knew injuries from the Vex had a tendency to take longer to heal and scar more frequently, but what would happen if his finger was cut off?

“Is that a protest?” the Vex asked with a deathly curiosity.

“No, it’s not, I’m sorry, please don’t,” Cub babbled. The Vex giggled, and the swords disappeared.

“Tie his wrists behind his back. We will not ask again.”

Cub swallowed. He mumbled an apology to Scar as he grabbed Scar’s other wrist. Cub was muscular enough to hold them against Scar’s struggling, and wrap the lead around, knotting it in place. It was tight, but not constricting. 

Scar only struggled against it once. The lead flashed with light, and Scar cried out in pain. Cub winced at the sound. Vex Magic hurt. 

“Good job,” the Vex replied, sending a surge of pleasure into Cub. He flinched at the foreign feeling, his cock twitching slightly despite the pain Cub could still feel. This did not go unnoticed. “You are ready, we see.”

“Ready for what?” Cub asked stupidly.

“You will take off your pants and undergarments,” the Vex ordered, “you will take out your cock, and you will fuck Scar’s mouth.”

Blowjob. Non-con- no. Cub shakingly took off his pants, fingers fumbling every step as he tried to keep his mind away from the truth of the matter. He was asked to rape Scar, and he was doing it. Scar, forcefully blind and deaf to the world, would he even know who violated him? Scar disliked giving blowjobs too, he preferred a gag coated in an aphrodisiac from Vex magic. It was a perfect punishment, and the Vex must have know it for a while judging by the mask custom made for something like this.

Cub’s cock was now exposed to the open air. It wasn’t hard, it was just there. Cub didn’t get turned on from the pain that the Vex inflicted, his favored choice of sex was more vanilla, especially compared to Scar. 

“We are waiting,” told the Vex, impatient fellows they were. Cub stepped up to Scar. Scar was on his knees, perfectly positioned for... this. The hole in the mask was the perfect place for Cub to lower himself into. 

Cub pet Scar’s hair, letting Scar lean into the touch, before slowly putting his cock to Scar’s mouth. Scar gurgled in surprise as Cub pushed it down. He struggled, and Cub’s hand in Scar’s hair grew tight. Scar dared not move. Cub’s cock in Scar’s throat, Cub waited, praying this would be enough.

A cut, this time on his exposed buttocks, proved it not to be. Cub lowered himself deeper, ignoring Scar’s weak struggles, pumping in and out, treating Scar like a cheap whole simply used for this blowjob. Cub found himself growing harder and harder thanks to the stimulation unwanted as it was.

“You will be finished when you come. You must come in his mouth,” the Vex said. Cub speeded up, in and out, Scar thrashing, summoning up any arousal he felt towards this to arrive.

It wasn’t much, but as Cub grew closer, he could tell it was enough. He spurted for a moment, pausing, before ejaculating, covering Scar’s throat. He took himself out, a bit dizzy from the event. It hadn’t felt like Cub was there, it felt like he was watching the world from afar. Like he hadn’t just raped his best friend.

“Good job, ConVex,” the Vex purred. Cub stood still staring at Scar. “What have you learned about lying to us?”

“D-Don’t,” Cub replied hoarsely. Scar was coughing up cum he hadn’t swallowed, gagging.

The Vex pet Cub’s bald head. “Good Cub.”


End file.
